Primera mañana juntos
by Luu1225
Summary: Makoto y Rei comienzan una relación. Deciden pasar una noche juntos pero sin llegar a nada más allá, ¿Que pasará en la mañana después de pasar una noche juntos? /Vaya resumen tan fome ;-;/


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

¿Cómo todo se había dado así? Los sentimientos que él sentía pensaba que solo eran simplemente admiración, pero llegando al punto de que este ya no podía soportarlo había decidido confesárselos sin importar si este le rechazaba o no. Si sería correspondido o no. Pero nunca pensó que todo se tornaría así, sus sentimientos hacia su senpai acaso… ¿Makoto sentía lo mismo que Rei sentía hacía él? Todavía se sentía confundido, incluso después de que su relación ya tenía más de tres semanas. Y justo esa mañana se podría o no aclarar todo.

-La luz por la mañana es muy brillante…- Murmuro Makoto sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Suspiro con tranquilidad levantándose de donde estaba y tomando su correspondiente camisa que se encontraba en el suelo.

Era un común martes, apenas el reloj marcaba las 8:15 lo que significaba que sus clases comenzarían en 45 minutos, no tenía apuro en llegar sin embargo…

-No es muy tarde-. Musito una segunda voz la cual correspondía a Rei uno de los novatos del club de natación del cual Makoto formaba parte.

Se encontraban en el cuarto del peli azul quien no tardo en buscar sus gafas las cuales estaban en la cómoda que había a lado de su cama. En un suave movimiento se las coloco observando con mayor claridad la silueta del más alto que se posaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Uh…- Fue lo único que emitió el peli verde sin mucho interés, solo se mantuvo en silencio ambos se quedaron en silencio provocando incomodidad. ¿Quién de los dos debía comenzar hablar para romper ese incomodo silencio?

Rei miraba la espalda de Makoto fijamente bajando su mirada se encontró con la mano de este tendida como si hiciera una seña para que este la tomará. Con un claro nerviosismo se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba temblando intento verse lo más calmado posible pero estar a solas con su senpai le hacía sentir más que nervioso, estaba en otro nivel de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso?

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?- Dijo Makoto, rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio a lo que el muchacho de ojos violentas simplemente se quedo callado sin se sentía más que nervioso, además no sabía cómo sacar el tema sobre lo que ahora estaba pasando entre ambos.

-…-

-Entiendo-

Fue lo único que dijo Makoto antes de sentir los temblores que el joven emitía. Tal vez no estaba listo. No se sentía seguro sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-"No está listo todavía"- Pensó Makoto en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

-"Estoy seguro que quiero esto, estoy más que seguro… entonces… ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no puedo decirle?"- Se decía Rei en su cabeza tratando de hacerse entender a si mismo sobre lo que estaba pasando con él.

Makoto levantándose de la cama y recogiendo su mochila que se encontraba sobre la mesa que había en la habitación. Lo que hizo sorprendió al otro muchacho. Sin decir nada se dirigía a la salida Rei no quería que se fuera, acaso era tan cobarde como para dejarlo ir sin decir nada más.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!- Grito lo más fuerte que en ese momento, lo que hizo que Makoto se diera la vuelta para verlo con total confusión.

-¿Eh?- Dijo confundido.

Casi en un shock emocional por lo que había dicho intento hacer que su sonrojo y nerviosismo desaparecieran pero solo provoco que este se hiciera mayor casi al punto de que quería empezar a llorar. El rostro más rojo que el de un tomate y el corazón latiendo a cada segundo.

-N-No… te vayas… y-yo… s-solo… quiero… decir… q-que… t-tu… a-a mi… y-yo…- Decía más nervioso que nunca no lograba hacer un dialogo entero su habla era confusa pero… estaba avergonzado era más que claro.

Observo con una inmensa calma al muchacho, aquellas palabras eran cortadas por su tartamudeo pero lograba entenderlas o al menos eso intentaba porque era más que claro que no se entendía mucho de lo que decía.

-"¿Estas avergonzado, Rei?"- Se pregunto el más alto acercándose hacia donde el muchacho estaba, en la cama en donde habían estado ambos juntos, donde habían pasado la noche... juntos.

-Y-Yo… solo… quiero que… u-usted sepa… q-que tu sepas… lo mucho que yo te quiero… lo m-mucho que yo…- Decía y antes de poder terminar levanto la vista encontrándose con el rostro enrojecido de su senpai.

-¿M-Makoto-senpai?- Dijo confundido pero antes de que siguiera hablando fue envuelto por los brazos del peli verde en un fuerte abrazo.

Se dejo abrazar por el más alto, sintiendo el rostro rojo básicamente sentía todo rojo la vergüenza comenzaba a invadir todo su ser o ya le había invadido por completo.

-Está bien, no te tienes que forzar más- Musito en el hombro del muchacho notando las orejas totalmente rojas de este. -Rei me gustas, me gustas mucho… y no te forzaré a decir o hacer algo que tú no quieras-

No pudo evitar sentir una inmensa calma al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Makoto. Se abrazo con más fuerza de este, a lo que el peli verde respondió lanzándose encima de el provocando que Rei se diera un golpe con la base de metal que había en su cama.

-¡L-Lo siento, Rei! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado, era normal de Makoto preocuparse por todos pero más si esa persona significaba mucho para él.

-S-Si…- Contestaba en tono bajo acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Menos mal, lamento haberme lanzado así- Le contesto haciendo un rostro de calma y alivio que provoco que este se sonrojará al ver tan lindo a su "pareja". ¿Sí? ¿Podía llamarlo así? Bueno, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que su noviazgo había comenzado entonces se podría decir que… desde el primer día que se habían confesado sus sentimientos y este le había correspondido había iniciado su relación. ¿No?

Se limito a colocar ambas manos en su rostro tratando de evitar que viera en qué situación se encontraba ahora. Tan amable, y siempre tan preocupado por los demás, le encantaba eso de su senpai que fuera tan atento y amable, aunque en ocasiones se pusiera celoso por el trato que tenía con muchos, que fuera amable con otros pero… no tenía por qué estarlo, si era su pareja entonces tenía que tener confianza en él. Por algo se había enamorado.

-Está bien, Rei- Susurro con calma al muchacho que ya hacía debajo de él.

-"No hicimos nada más allá, simplemente dormimos juntos pero no le he tocado ni un pelo. Solo deseo que se sienta seguro, y no quiero que piense que quiero abusar de él ni nada por el estilo".- Se decía Makoto así mismo dándose la libertad de pasar una de sus manos por la mejilla del peli azul. Ante el tacto solo se estremeció levemente.

-"Tan amable… tan atento… tan perspicaz…"- Pensaba el muchacho de ojos violentas ante las tantas atenciones que el más alto le brindaba, se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño. Retirando sus manos de su propio rostro, pudo notar como el otro se acercaba lentamente a sus labios para depositar un beso en los labios del otro, pero este en un acto de corresponderlo no pudo hacer nada la vergüenza era tanta que simplemente bajo la mirada rechazándole.

-Rei…- Musito Makoto al ver el gesto, dejándole levemente sorprendido pero entendía, que era tal vez demasiado para el más joven.

-L-Lo siento…- Susurro, algo que casi no se pudo escuchar pero que Makoto logro entender.

Antes de que respondiera algo Rei volvió hablar.

-D-Debes… pensar… q-que soy un… c-cobarde…- Decía claramente con tartamudeos, pero no tartamudeos normales de una persona enamorada cuando esta delante de la persona que le gusta si no de alguien asustado y avergonzado. Asustado, solo podía ser por una cosa.

-"Si no te demuestro que te amo de verdad, siento… que simplemente me vas a dejar por sr tan cobarde…"- Repetía Rei en su pensamiento una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué?

Makoto solo escuchaba lo que el peli azul decía, o intentaba decir ya que su tono entre cortado le hacía entender menos.

-"Rei, tratas de actuar firme y valiente pero no quieres demostrar que de verdad tienes miedo".- Se dijo así mismo antes de esta vez deslizar una de sus manos por los cabellos del otro en un suave y delicado movimiento, como si se tratará de algo tan delicado.

-S-Se que… quieres que de otro paso… y si no lo doy… v-vas a… d-dejarme…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de encontrarse con la calmada y amable mirada del más alto.

-Rei, tratas de dar un paso más pero tienes miedo. Yo lo comprendo, e igual tengo miedo.- Decía deslizando su dedo por la mejilla de este. -No quiero lastimarte y nada por el estilo, así que voy a esperar a que estés listo. No me iré, no te dejaré. Te amo, ¿lo entiendes?-

Aquellas palabras sirvieron solo para que el muchacho de cabellos azules comenzará a llorar nuevamente.

-"Tan amable… tan atento… tan perspicaz… tan… paciente".- Pensaba, en un leve intento logro enredar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto atrayéndolo contra él y abrazándolo con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-"¿Cómo es posible que te ame tanto?"- Pensó en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Tal vez simplemente no tenía que preguntarse tanto, y simplemente gozar en el momento que estaba viviendo y lo que estaba viviendo con Makoto, más bien con su senpai y con el tiempo poco a poco comenzarían a llegar más lejos. Ahora, solo necesitaba gozar de lo que estaba viviendo en este momento, y gozar su primera mañana juntos.

_~Extra~_

Después de aquella mañana en donde se habían dicho cosas que nunca habían pensado decir. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde esa mañana y Makoto se había dispuesto a esperar a Rei a que se sintiera más seguro de todo, de su relación, sobre llegar más lejos y ese tipo de cosas.

Y como toda buena relación había dado sus frutos, ya habían pasado una noche juntos pero dado por unos cuantos problemillas Makoto había abandonado el departamento de Rei a altas horas de la noche, después de haber pasado su primera noche juntos iría en la mañana para ir juntos a la escuela y claramente disculparse.

Había comprado algo para almorzar en el camino junto a él, llegando abrió la puerta y camino hacia el cuarto de su pareja con toda buena briba para decirle buenos días, pero…

-Rei, buen dí…- No logro terminar la frase cuando noto al pobre Rei envuelto en las sabanas como si fuera un gusano gigante y una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-M-Makoto…senpai…- Fue lo único que musito antes de que Makoto se le acercará a toda prisa con la preocupación al cien.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa, Rei?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Le preguntaba de manera frenética, la expresión que tenía le asustaba mucho ¿qué había pasado después de que se había ido?

Pero Rei no decía nada, simplemente permanecía ahí en silencio y con un claro dolor en la expresión de su rostro se notaba claramente.

No pasaron ni minutos cuando Rei decidió hablar.

-M-Mi…m-mi…- Decía en un claro tartamudeo nervioso.

-¿Si? ¿Tú qué?- Le preguntaba Makoto con preocupación y miedo al mismo tiempo.

-M-Mi… trasero… d-duele… duele… demasiado… m-mis... caderas igual..- Fue lo único que musito antes de cubrirse de pies a cabeza con la sabana. Era tan bochornoso decirlo, que el simplemente no podía además sabía de quien era la culpa.

Makoto al escuchar eso se levanto de golpe y se inclino en forma de disculpa.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡ME EXCEDÍ ANOCHE LO LAMENTO MUCHO!- Le decía con el rostro más rojo que nunca, pero no sabía muy bien quien estaba más avergonzado si el causante o la víctima.

Entre disculpas y palabras que hacían sentir más bochornoso al peli azul, este había decidió faltar a clases ya que su caminar era extraño cojeaba y no podía mantenerse mucho de pie ni sentarse correctamente. Y no hablemos de nada, su estilo mariposa se habría vuelto una completa burla si lo intentaba en ese estado.

Fue el comienzo de otra semana, y un día y noche que ni Makoto y Rei olvidarían.

Luu habla:

_Espero y les haya gustado lo hice con todo mi amor. Ojala y dejen un review o acepto cualquier cosa. Esta pareja ya sé que es extraña pero es adorable, al menos para mí. En fin, espero y les haya gustado. Besos y abrazos a quien lo haya leído. ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez!_


End file.
